teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
McCall House
The McCall House is located in Beacon Hills and it is the current residence of Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and Scott McCall, True Alpha of the McCall Pack. Melissa's ex-husband and Scott's father better known as Agent McCall lived here until an incident where he got drunk and knocked Scott down the stairs onto his head led to Melissa kicking him out. Isaac Lahey moved in during Season 3 after being kicked out of Derek's loft, he stayed at the McCall residence until leaving with Chris Argent to get rid of the Nogitsune. Notable Events *Scott almost attacks Stiles with a baseball bat after he comes over to take him to find half of a dead body. ( ) *Derek breaks in the house and informs Scott that he saw the almost-shift that happened on the field, he then threatens Scott not to play in the upcoming lacrosse game. ( ) *Melissa almost attacks Stiles with a baseball bat after he crawls into Scott's window. Scott arrives soon later, Melissa wonder if either cares about the curfew, to which they reply no. ( ) *Derek's Pack breaks into the home in effort to kill Lydia Martin. Isaac goes after Stiles while Erica goes after Allison. After Scott stops both of them from hurting his friends, the Kanima appears on the roof. ( ) *Gerard Argent breaks into the house and threatens Scott as the Kanima chokes Melissa with its tail as it hangs from the wall. ( ) *One of the Oni stab Agent McCall through the back with a steele black sword. It is then revealed that Deaton installed a Mountain Ash security system at the house, so that no supernatural creature can enter. The Oni break the barrier and a fight ensues between the Pack and the Oni. ( ) *They keep a paralyzed Void Stiles at the house as they search for a solution. Scott and Lydia enters stiles' mind in order to make contact with him. After successfully doing so, Stiles separates from The Nogitsune and materializes from out the floor. ( ) *After biting a freshman named Liam Dunbar on top of the hospital to prevent him from dying, Scott kidnaps him and hides Liam in his room until Stiles arrives. Liam later takes both out and makes his way out the house. ( ) *The Deadpool money is hidden under Scott's bed after he finds it in Garrett's locker at the school. ( ) *Belasko breaks into the house looking for Scott, however, he finds Melissa, but he does not attack, she is completely unaware of his presence. ( ) *Scott injects his claws into Corey's neck and searches through his memories for the Dread Doctors Operating Theater. ( ) *Pack meeting in which they plan on breaking Lydia out of Eichen House ( ) *Tracy Stewart removes Mountain Ash barrier, so that Desert Wolf can enter the house and kill Malia. ( ) *Braeden vs The Desert Wolf throughout the McCall house as they fire weapons and engage in combat with one another. Corinne would later go on to face her daughter, they also battle throughout the house which results in Malia using Belasko's Talons to steal her mother's power. ( ), ( ) Trivia *The McCall House's address is apparently 821 Williamson Road in Beacon Hills, California. ( ) Gallery Mccall house.png 1x01 Scott's House.png McCall House.jpg Scott's room.jpg Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations Category:Areas of interest